Past Mistakes
by Sarrabr4
Summary: What if sleeping with Emily wasn't a mistake? What happens when Aaron realizes Emily is what he wants in his future? Based off of episode 3x05
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so season 3 came out on the 7th and I ate all ten episodes up in TWO DAYS and I got all excited and hooked all over again. I know I haven't updates Requests in a really long time but it's going to come next. I'm not sure how long this one will be but I'm going to roll with it and see where it leads me.**

* * *

The moment her lips landed on his, she knew it was a mistake. She was vulnerable right now and he was taken. She pushed back against his chest, putting some distance between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, this is a mistake." Their eyes were glued to each other and Emily had her fingers touching her lips lightly. Aaron took a step back and turned towards the door to his hotel room before he slipped the room key in and waited for her to make her move. As soon as she had stepped foot inside the door, Aaron looked in the hallway to make sure that no one had seen him and he closed the door behind them. In seconds his lips were back on hers and their clothes were suddenly flying off.

Emily was undoing the buttons to his shirt as he pulled his tie off, their lips still transfixed to each other. She pushed the shirt off and traced the lines of his hard rock body as they kissed. She had never touched him in the past but she couldn't believe how badly she had screwed up the first time by letting him get away from her. Once they were stripped to their underwear, Aaron raised Emily off the floor and laid her down gently on the bed. His lips found hers as his hands roamed her body and tried to commit it to memory. He kissed his way down her jaw and she arched her body into his and she shivered as he trailed kisses down her body. He expertly discarded her bra and marvelled at her perfect body. He peppered kisses along the line of her panties and she growled, Aaron grinning into her skin.

"Aaron." She slipped her fingers through his curls and tugged lightly.

"You're usually more patient than that." He hummed against her skin.

"Less talking." She breathed heavily and that's exactly what he did. He looped his fingers through her panties and slowly slipped them down her legs, leaving trails of kisses down her legs. He could feel her skin hum under his touch as his fingers traced the inside of her thigh, making Emily suck a breath in. He claimed her lips again and with his hands on her hips, he flipped them over so she was now over him. He pressed down on her hips as he deepened the kiss and her fingers moved along the lines of his torso and started pushing his briefs off. "Never thought all of this was hiding under those suits."

"I'm fully of surprises." He whispered against her lips.

"Show me." She squealed when he easily raised her by the hips and he pressed her unto his length, a moan escaping Emily's lips as he hit all the way inside of her.

"Like this?" He raised her again and repeated the motion.

"Right there, yes." She wanted Aaron Shore and that's exactly what he gave her. He flipped them around and moved in and out of her slowly, letting her enjoy every minute of it. When he felt her nails dig inside the skin of his shoulder, he quickened the pace and hit her deep inside. It took a few minutes before Emily was able to come back to her senses and she finally met him thrust for thrust and they were lost in each other and moans filled the room as they made love.

The rest of the world and their own problems were forgotten for a brief moment and when Aaron knew he was close to his release, he found the skin in the crook of Emily's neck and bit down ever so gently as the feeling of her so tight around him made him shudder as a powerful orgasm ripped through his body. He felt Emily tremble under him as she was gripped with her own release. He held her close to his chest as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in the dark but was only rewarded from a hum as a response as she turned in his arms, her back facing him. "You know you can talk to me." He kissed her shoulder blade.

"Not tonight." She finally said as she stood from the bed and Aaron watched her go to the bathroom and he sighed. He knew she had a lot weighing on her and still she was shutting him out. She came back out minutes later and found her spot in his embrace. She smelled in his natural body odour and she simply closed her eyes and abandoned herself to his arms around her. "Just hold me." She mumbled in his chest and he simply pressed a kiss to her forehead and held on a little tighter. He watched her in silence as she fell asleep in his arms and it was only when he was certain that she wouldn't wake up that he allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

The day was grey outside but the brightness of the new day still woke Emily up. The previous night came back to her and rolling unto her side, she found Aaron, his bae back facing her. She was overcome by an insane amount of guilt over what they had done knowing that although they had gotten in an argument, Aaron was in a steady, loving relationship and she was now becoming the other woman. Her mind went into sudden overdrive and the repercussions on Aaron's career as VP if their indiscretions came out would be disastrous and she didn't want to be the one who stopped him from achieving greatness. She slipped out of the covers and started getting dressed as quietly as possible. She didn't want to attract attention to herself, wanting to slip out of the room un detected. She grabbed her heels and tip toed towards the door.

Aaron woke up from the filtering light inside the hotel room and he took a first breath and immediately smelled Emily. Her distinct perfume was floating in the room but thinking she was still asleep, he stayed as quiet as he could for a few minutes longer before he knew he'd have to get up and get ready to get back to DC. He wanted to give Emily more time to sleep after the bad news she had received about her mother's health but when he felt a dip in the mattress, he knew she was already awake. It was only when she walked around the bed and into his line of sight that he saw what she was doing. She was about to slip undetected out of his room and out of his life but he wasn't about to repeat past mistakes.

"Where are you going?" She stopped dead in her tracks, her hand on the doorknob.

"I was just." She turned around and faced him but she knew she had nothing to say after getting caught in the act of attempting to avoid a walk of shame.

"You were going to leave without a word." He sat on the side of the bed and looked at her.

"Last night was," She started but Aaron cut her off this time.

"It wasn't a mistake Em." He found his briefs and slipped them on before he made it to her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"How can you say that Aaron?" She pushed his hands away lightly, trying to put some distance between him and her heart. "You have a girlfriend that loves you at home."

"After last night, I can't go back." He pulled her to him, refusing to let her push him away. "I tried pushing you out before. Tried to pretend that we never kissed before but last night, it made me realize that I want you." He pulled to him by her waist and she didn't pull back.

"You're running for VP Aaron, I'm not going to let last night get in the way of that." She was trying her best to find a way for him to let her go, but he only pulled her tighter.

"We'll figure it out but I'm tired of running, I'm tired of trying to ignore the fact that I want you. I want a future with you Emily Rhodes."

"Aaron." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm not going to be the other woman." That was one thing she wasn't going to accept for herself or for Isabel.

"And you won't be, I promise." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and passionate but Emily dropped her shoes and wrapped an arm around his neck as he deepened it. She allowed herself to abandon her heart to him in that moment.

"I'm going to head to my room and hope to god no one sees me. I really don't want a scandal hitting the news stands today." She whispered out of breath as he released her lips.

"We'll figure it out Em, I promise." He looked down at her with a smile and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you on the plane." She pushed herself on her toes and kissed him one last time.

"See you there." He forced himself to let her go. She grabbed her dropped heels and headed to the door, opening it a crack to make sure the coast was clear.

It made Aaron laugh and she threw a death stare his way, making him take a step back in defence. She looked back out and left the room, closing the door behind her. He sighed and headed for a shower to clear his head. He needed to break things off with Isabel, sooner rather than later and he hoped that everything would turn out okay. He was finally letting himself go after what he wanted in his personal life but hoped the hurt he was going to cause wouldn't be earth shattering.

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter one for you guys. I hope that you guys liked this version of episode five. I used the fight between Aaron and Isabel as a window to bring Emron back and see how they navigate trying to start a relationship. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I would really love to have your thoughts - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who left me kind words on the first chapter. Now I know that I was supposed to update requests next but i got an idea for chapter 2 so here goes.**

* * *

Aaron stepped onto Air Force One and walked by Emily who was already seated. He gave her a nod of the head and a smile and took a seat farther down. He didn't want anyone to suspect anything was going on between them right now and he had a lot of things going through his mind. He didn't know how he was going to end it with Isabel but he knew it had to be done as soon as possible in order to lessen the blow. He closed his eyes and sighed, pulling on his tie roughly, trying to find his breath.

Emily watched Aaron go and she could see it in the way he walked that he was stressed. She smiled back at him when he walked past her but inside she was a mess. She trusted Aaron when he said that he would break it off with Isabel but the sheer idea of them all working in the same building was bound to make things hard for everyone. She would obviously be seen as the evil in this story and she wasn't looking forward to it. She and Aaron hadn't talked about what would come next but throwing their relationship to the wolves would do nothing good for anyone, least of all him if they wanted to win the election. She sighed under her breath and leaned against the back of her seat but that didn't go un noticed to someone else.

"Everything okay Emily?" Emily wasn't expecting anyone to talk to her but she opened her eyes and she was face to face with Sasha.

"Tired, stressed, lots of things are going on." She had gotten to know Alex's sister since she had arrived from France.

"I heard about your mother, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." She gave her a small smile but Sasha saw that she didn't want to talk about it so she dropped it and moved on to something else. She looked around to make sure no one could really hear before she asked her question.

"Do you think he can win this?"

"I think it's an uphill battle but if someone can do it it's Kirkman." She said truthfully. They had a long way to go before Election Day and they still had a lot of work to do but she was confident in her President for it to happen."

"Thanks for the honest answer."

"I have faith in him." Emily knew Sasha had been sceptical when she had agreed to come join the fight but things were going nicely and with Aaron as VP, they would make a formidable team.

It became silent as they were ready to get in the air and both Aaron and Emily had their mind on each other. The plane ride was excruciatingly long for Aaron as he couldn't stop thinking of the mess he was in. He didn't know what his future held for him and Emily and didn't know if they could even officially start anything until the campaign was actually over and he didn't know how the press would paint him if they got wind that He and Isabel were no longer together and knew that if there was any speculation about a relationship between Kirkman's campaign spokesperson and VP candidate, they would be like sharks with blood in the water. All of that have him a head ache like he couldn't imagine and he simply wanted to touch down and hole himself up in his place and try to sort it all out.

Emily watched Aaron be the first off the plane and she didn't go after him, knowing he had a lot of things to sort out. She knew that she'd have to work on her poker face when she was ever around him but the fact that she wasn't working in the same building most of the time helped alleviate her own torment. One thing she knew is that she would keep her distance until he assured her he had broken up with Isabel. She drove herself back home and decided on a bath and a glass of red wine to hopefully clear her head and work out the kinks.

Aaron had no choice to drive directly home, his secret service detail close behind him. When he parked in his usuAl spot, he saw Isabel's car and sighed. He was really hoping to have a quiet evening to sort through his emotions but he knew he couldn't avoid her for very long. He walked up the steps of the building complex and down the hall before he walked inside his place but he wasn't expecting what he walked into. There were boxes scattered everywhere and all he could hear was some movement in his bedroom. He was rooted in his spot as he took the sight in front of him in and his heart suddenly picked up in pace.

"Aaron." Isabel's voice pulled him out of his stunned position.

"Isabel." He hadn't expected this to be the way it was going to happen but it seemed that Isabel had made a decision on her end. "What's going on?" He didn't know what else to say in that particular moment.

"I'm moving out." She fiddled with the shirt she was holding in her hands.

"I can see that but you just made that decision without what, trying to talk to me, to get past it?" He was overcome with an anger and a sudden broken heart considering he was returning home to do the same to her in order to peruse a relationship with Emily but it hurt all the same.

"I can't be with someone who can't support me or what I do, no matter how small or insignificant he thinks it is."

"Don't put words into my mouth Izzy."

"Don't." She raised her hand to stop him. "I'm sorry Aaron but I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of fighting with you over things that are important to me and that clearly aren't to you."

"I'm sorry too." He was accepting the break-up without any kid of fuss.

"I'll get out of your hut for tonight." She took a step backwards. "I'll come for the rest of my things tomorrow."

"It's ok Isabel." He wasn't going to subject her to having to tip-toe around him to move her things out so soon after she had moved them in. "I'll pack a bag and figure something out." He walked past her without another word.

Isabel closed her eyes and willed the tears away and she turned and watched him go to what was their room to get some of his things, giving her all the space she needed to walk out of his life. He returned with a bag flung over his shoulder with a suit bag, looking like he was off for a business trip and her heart broke at the thought of him walking out of her life for good but she knew it was what was best for her. He couldn't stop the motion when he pulled her to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. A lone tear fell to her cheek as a sob escaped her lips.

"Goodbye Isabel." He whispered to her and pulled himself away. He walked out the door without looking back.

Aaron sat in his car for long minutes, contemplating where he'd be spending the night. He sighed and started driving towards the one person who could help him. He found himself in front of her place and looking at the passenger side of his car where all his things were, he decided to leave them there and jut go in for a drink. He knocked and waiting, hoping the evening wouldn't fall apart even more.

Emily was sitting in her living room in sweatpants and an old university sweater, her knees pulled up against her chest, her head sitting on Seth's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and they were both quiet. Emily had told Seth about her mother and what she had asked of her and he had let her cry in his arms, letting go of all the pain she couldn't get rid off completely. Both of their heads snapped around when there was a knock on the door and Seth looked back at Emily.

"Expecting anyone?" She simply shook her head in response but she got up and went to see who it was.

"Aaron?" She wasn't expecting to see him on her doorstep, at least not tonight but one look on his face and she knew what had happened.

"Isabel is moving out." He simply said as he stood outside, Emily still not making a move to let him in. "I don't have anywhere to go." She finally moved aside and he walked inside her foyer.

"What happened?"

"She broke it off and I told her I'd find a place to stay until she moved all of her things out." Aaron had yet to notice Seth and it's only when he looked up at Emily did he see him sitting on the couch, his arm over the back, looking back at his two friends. "Sorry I just ruined your evening." He pushed his feet deep in his pockets.

"Don't sweat it man."

"Do you want a drink?" Emily offered him.

"Maybe just one, I really got to figure out where I go for the night."

"Don't even think about it, you can crash on my couch."

"Seth I could never impose."

"Good thing I offered then." He chuckled. "How about that drink?" Aaron took a step forward and locked eyes with Emily before Seth poured him a glass of whiskey. "Here's to a shitty night." The three friends raised their glasses and downed their glasses. One glass led to another and Aaron was past the point of being able to drive and Emily had fallen asleep out of exhaustion on her couch. Seth was able to bring her to her bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. When he returned to the living room, he found Aaron trying to slip his arms through his jacket but he was failing miserably. "What do you think you're going?" Seth questioned with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hotel room." He slurred, pulling his car keys out of his pockets.

"No way in hell." Seth pulled the keys out of Aaron's hands. "I'll drive your car and I will come get mine in the morning." Seth had to support Aaron's weight all the way to the car and it took all his strength to settle him in the passenger side. It took even more strength to bring him upstairs with both of his bags and he just let him fall like a dead weight on the couch. "Tomorrow should be interesting." Seth chuckled as he grabbed a blanket from his hallway closet and placed it on Aaron's frame. He watched him for a few minutes before he turned in himself.

He had spent the past few hours with two of his best friends and although they had tried to not show it, he knew that there was definitely something going on between the two but he couldn't put his finger on it so he kept that question for another day and called it a night.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. I didn't now how to bring Aaron to break up with Isabel so I got the idea of him walking on her while she packed. I really hope you guys like this one as much as the first one and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I really appreciate the feedback - Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on last chapter. Sorry I've been away for a while but here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Aaron woke up with a massive pounding in his head. His eyes found the light of day and the pounding intensified. He groaned and pushed himself up from the couch, his eyes looking around for a clue of where he was. Just one look to his right and he knew right away that he was in Seth's living room but the last thing he remembered was getting to Emily's place with no real plan as to where he was going to stay while Isabel sorted her things and moved out.

"How's the head?" Aaron jumped at the sound of Seth's voice. He sat on the side of the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Pounding. How did I get here?"

"I drove you here, your car is at Emily's."

"Shit."

"That is the least of your worries. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing why?" Seth was one of his best friends but until they sorted everything out, Aaron wanted the least amount of people to know about his and Emily's relationship other than the one displayed in the halls of the White House.

"Oh cut the crap Aaron." Seth was no fool, he had read the signs the previous night and he knew he wasn't wrong. "I know something is going on between you and Emily so you might as well man up and own to it."

"She and I slept together."

"Shit, that why Isabel left?"

"She doesn't know anything about it. She broke up with me over our fight." He sighed.

"Damn, you are one unlucky man."

"Not helping." Aaron growled and stood, needing some caffeine input in his system.

"Sorry man, so what comes next? You and Emily are going to go public?" He handed Aaron a cup and sat on a kitchen stool.

"No."

"No?"

"It's complicated Seth. With me running for VP, Emily being on the campaign and Isabel still working in the White House." He trailed off. "It's like bleeding in shark infested waters."

"And the press would have an absolute field day with all of this. How does Emily feel about all of this?"

"We weren't going to pursue anything as long as I was with Isabel, she said she didn't want to be the other woman."

"And she shouldn't. She's fragile man, don't do anything unless you are absolutely sure."

"She was going to slip out of the room as if nothing happened Seth, I couldn't let her do that, not again."

"I'm glad that you're finally going after what you want and I hope it all works out. I'm there for you both and you can crash on my couch for as long as you need."

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it."

Emily woke up still feeling groggy but in her bed. She figured that Seth had put her there. She rolled on her side and found a small folded paper. She picked it and read it.

_Hey Em,_

_I figured you'd be more comfortable in your bed. Now I know that something is going on between you and Aaron and I will figure it out but in the meantime, I took him to my place so you don't have to worry about him._

_I'll see you later_

_Seth_

"Always looking out for me." She whispered with a smile. She had to go into the White House today and she didn't know what was waiting for her in terms of who she would bump into but she got out of bed and headed for a shower. She needed a bit of clarity before throwing herself to the wolves. The water was a bit colder than how she usually liked it and she took some extra time under the water. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but as soon as she did, imaged of her and Aaron in that hotel room and his admission to Isabel moving out kept flashing behind her lids. Her body was temperature was heating up despite the cool temperature of the water and the clarity she was seeking went out the window. She decided on a casual pant suit and her hair in lose waves on her shoulders and she was out the door, breakfast having to wait for later.

After Seth made breakfast for the two of them, Aaron grabbed his travel bag containing his suits and took a shower. The throbbing in his head was quieter than the moment he had woken up and he was grateful that it wasn't worst. He knew today would be hell. Not by the nature of the job but he knew that he had to face Isabel and he wasn't sure that he was ready for it. He put the water on the hot side and let the water attack the knots he had in his back from all the pressure and stress these last few days had been.

"Hey, everything okay in there?" He heard Seth's muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." He sighed and washed himself, praying that the day wouldn't be as bad as he had a feeling it would be. It didn't take him all that long to get ready but he needed to wait for Seth because he had no way to get to the White House, his car still at Emily's.

"Ready?"

"Can't say that I am." Aaron put his suit jacket on.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He clapped him on the shoulder and the two were on their way out.

They were disagreeing on their way in over football when they walked inside the White House and on their way towards his office, he pumped into someone, his arms steady them before he realized who it was.

"Isabel, are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern and his eyes looked her up and down for any form of damage.

"Yeah, I'm good." Their eyes locked together and there was no one else around them, Seth having taken his own cue to leave. "Where did you stay last night?" She whispered before she realized what she had asked. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"No, it's fine, I crashed on Seth's couch."

"Hey Aaron." Seth's voice pulled him from the moment. "Kirkman want's to see you in the Oval."

"Yeah I'll be right there." Seth disappeared and Aaron was left in the hall with Isabel. "I have to go but we'll talk later."

"Yeah." She forced a smile as she watched him go.

Aaron knocked and entered the Oval Office, Kirkman sitting behind his desk, already at work. "You wanted to see me Mr President?"

"Take a seat." He didn't lift his eyes from what he was doing and Aaron pulled his suit jacket open before sitting down. Minutes ticked by and Aaron was starting to be nervous. "Sorry, I had to take care of this." He put the file aside and Aaron sat straighter.

"Not a problem Sir."

"Can you explain to me why I received a resignation letter coming from Isabel this morning?" Aaron suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. "Aaron, talk to me." Kirkman removed his glasses and looked at his National Security Advisor with concern.

"Isabel and I got into a fight before we left for the debate and she broke it off last night but I had no idea she would do this. I can go talk to her."

"That won't be necessary because I will make sure she that doesn't stay un-employed for very long."

"Thank you Sir." Aaron stood and took his leave, needing to get some work done until he could talk to Isabel. He buried himself in the work, Seth and Emily popping up a couple times but other than that, he was able to occupy his head so he wouldn't need to think about what was going on in his personal life.

Emily made her way through the halls of the White House and found Kirkman in a conference room adjacent to the Oval Office. "Sir, do you have a minute?" She poked her head in the room.

"I always have time for you Emily." He smiled and motioned for her to come in. "Anything I can do for you?"

"I wanted to touch base with you about a couple of things for the next few campaign stops."

"Sure, let's go to the Oval Office and you can tell me more about it." Emily found it a welcome distraction because she had noticed something off when she had gone to see Aaron and she couldn't get it out of her mind and since they were keeping a very low profile for now, she didn't want to flat out ask him. "Emily, are you okay?" Emily blinked, not even realizing that she had spaced out.

"What? Yeah I'm okay." She blinked a few times and looked up at the President.

"Are you sure you should be in? You look a little pale."

"I have a lot on my mind but I'll be fine."

"Talk to me Emily, what's going on?"

"My mother's cancer has spread and she decided that she was stopping treatments." Emily tried to keep the tears and the anger from her mother's request out of the way.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Emily. If there is anything that I can do to make things easier, you just say the word."

"Thank you."

"Now I want you to go back and bring everything back to your office and I want you to go home and take it easy."

"With all due respect Sir, we still have a lot of work to do before Election Day."

"And it can wait for a day still, go home, that's an order."

"Okay." She knew it was no use arguing with him over this, President or not, so she took her leave but made a small pit stop to see if Aaron was still in his office. His door was opened so she looked in and found him hunched over a file. She knocked on the doorframe and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Come in." He looked at her with a smile. "Close the door." Emily did as she was told and went to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

"Is everything okay Aaron?" His smile faded as she asked the question.

"Isabel gave Kirkman her resignation."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I just didn't expect her to quit her dream because we're not together."

"That's her decision Aaron but I'm pretty sure that Kirkman will put a good word for her no matter where she is going."

"That's what he said. Are you up for some company tonight?"

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"I'll bring dinner." He stood from his chair and walked around his desk, taking Emily's hand in his. "I'm sorry about all of this secrecy Em." He ran his fingers against her knuckles.

"I'm not exactly blameless in all of this." Just the proximity of him was intoxicating.

"I know it's just not fair to you."

"We'll get through it." She stood up in front of him. "I've waited long enough that I can wait a little bit more." She pushed herself on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you later, Kirkman just sent me home."

"Is everything okay?" His voice was now laced with concern.

"Yeah, I told him about my mom and he insisted I take a day off, take it easy."

"And you wouldn't want to go against our President's orders now would you?"

"Never. Later."

"Later." He leaned down and kissed her one last time before she left his office, heading home directly from the White House.

The day wound down and Aaron called it a night. He wanted to stop by his place to see Isabel before he went to grab dinner for both him and Emily. He got in the building and up to his apartment and knocked. It felt strange for him to know on his own door but he didn't want to force himself on Isabel while she tried to move out. When no answer came, he knocked again and waited another few minutes before he used his key to let himself in. It was eerily quiet and there were no longer any boxes in the kitchen. He walked through the rest of the rooms to find them in the same state but it was only when he made it to his room that he found the note. It was folded like a tent, a key next to it.

_Aaron,_

_By the time you see this, my things will be all gone and you'll have found out about my decision to leave the White House behind. I know that it's the last thing you've expected but I decided to start with a clean slate where our break-up will not be the week's juiciest gossip and if I'm honest, I'm not sure that I'd be able to continue working along side you. I want you to be happy and I'm still in your corner for VP because I know you will do great things for this country._

_All my best,_

_Isabel_

He placed the note back on his desk and took the key in his hand. He had been happy with Isabel for a while, happy enough to want a future with her but now that he knew what he really wanted, the pain of the loss didn't seem as deep as he first thought. He placed it back in his night stand with home that Emily would get it next and he changed before heading out to grab some dinner. When he made it to Emily's place, he knocked and waited. He knew she was probably ignoring Kirkman's wishes and working from home so he knew it would take her a few minutes to come to the door. When she did, she was wearing some black yoga pants with a cozy sweater, her hair in a top bun and her glasses perched on her nose.

"I come bearing gifts." He raised the bag and her eyes lit up instantly.

"Perfect time I'm starving." He had gotten it from her favourite place a few blocks down from her building. He followed her in the living room where she started moving all of her things aside.

"So much for listening to orders." He chuckled, placing the bag on the table.

"I did listen, for a whole hour." She laughed. "I couldn't say in place."

"Well now you don't have a choice." He pulled her to him and dipped down to capture her lips in his. "Let's get some food in you." They sat next to each other and spent a quiet evening, giving Emily a rest from her mother's health problems and Aaron a new start.

* * *

**A/N: I almost left you guys with Aaron rain checking Emily but I decided against it and I hope you guys like it better this way. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to read your thoughts. - Sarra**


End file.
